Tell Me What I Need To Hear
by Roxy Knight 13
Summary: okay so this is going to be lots of different one shots from different couples. they can be any one and i will try to write as many as possible. you can tell me what couple you would like me to do xxx please review xxx
1. shane and claire

**okay so this is something new i wanted to try. i will be posting different oneshots of couples from morganville. so if you want me to do a specific couple then tell me xx**

**hope you enjoy it xx**

* * *

Tell me what I want to hear

Shane/Claire

Shane pov

I was on my way home from work early as I was fired from my job. God my ex-boss is such a dick head. He hates me because of my pathetic dad, Frank Collins. One of Frank's men was my bosses brother and he was accidentally killed on a vamp attack. But anyway my ex-boss has now fired me because I am 'a lazy slacker who can't even chop up a piece of bread'. The only reason I had that job is because Amelie got so annoyed with me having no job she got one for me.

But yes i was on my way home hoping no one was in so I could just play on my x-box and think of a really good way to tell Claire I have been fired. God she won't be happy. I walked in and found claire sitting in the sofa sobbing.

"Claire! What happened?" I asked.

"Shane what are you doing home so early?" she asked me while whipping her tears.

"I got fired. Now what happened? Why are you crying?" I said while sitting down next to her and pulling her to my side. She rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I just got off the phone from my mum and found out that my dad has had a heart attack" she said while breaking into tears again.

All I could do was hold her and say stuff like 'its okay' or 'everything is going to be fine'. After a while Claire had ran out of tears and was just laying in my arms.

"why were you fired?" Claire asked me after a while.

"because my ex-boss is a dick head and absolutely hates me" I said to her.

"well that is completely stupid" she said.

"it doesn't matter. You should get some sleep" I said while I was pulling her down to lay on top of me.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you to" I said and fell asleep.

* * *

**so yeah a lovely shane/claire one shot xx**

**tell me who you would like me to to xxx**


	2. Amelie and Oliver

**okay guys i know i havent been on in weeks but stuff has ghappened in the family and i have been really stressed about exams. laso my friend isnt well so yeah. but againe i am so sorry xxxxx**

**review and tell me what couple you would like me to do xxx**

* * *

Tell me what I want to hear

Amelie and Oliver

Oliver pov

I was in my office at common grounds filling out paper work when there was a knock at the door. "come in" I say. The door opens as Amelie is standing there more beautiful than normal.

"Amelie, what can I do for you?" I ask.

She comes in, closes the door and sits down in one of the chairs in front of me. She puts her head on top of the desk and her hands on her head.

"I have had people after people come to me complaining about myrnin's pranking. They think just because I am the founder I should sort out everyone in this bloody town. I am sick of it." she declares.

"well, umm, why have you come to me then?" I inquire.

"I just needed a break from everything and a friend to talk to who isn't insane. Also I would not mind some coffee." she tells me.

I smile, walk out of my office and make two coffees. I say to chloe who is working behind the counter "do not let anyone disturb me. I am having a very important meeting with the founder." she nods and I grab the coffees and go back to my office to see that Amelie has decided to sort my desk out.

"what are you doing?" I ask her.

"I am sorting out your desk. It is a complete mess." she replies.

"yes well I have coffee so if you would like to sit down and then we can talk in which you requested." I say.

"of course. " she answers.

We sit down and talk about the past all afternoon. We were not disturb at all, luckily. By the end of our very long chat I was sitting next to Amelie rather than in front of her.

"well I had fun today Oliver." she tells me as she gets up to leave.

"as did I Amelie." I say as I get up to led her out. "maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"of course" she replies.

She goes to leave but I grab hold of her wrist before she can open the door. I turn her around and kiss her. At first she is shock that I am kissing her but she then melts into the kiss and enjoys it as much as I do.

"I love you" I say to her as we break for air we don't need.

"I love you to Oliver" she replies and kisses me again.

Let's just say we were in my office all night.

* * *

**again**** sorry for not updating. xxxx**

**review xxx**


End file.
